


third time's the charm

by kalmiakid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love my owl boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalmiakid/pseuds/kalmiakid
Summary: In which Bokuto Koutarou is absolutely whipped for the beautiful stranger on the subway, and maybe the universe is on his side after all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 230





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't completed a fic in over a year! enjoy!

It was on his way to work that Bokuto Koutarou first spotted what he thought might just be the most gorgeous human being on the face of the earth.

The hour was still early, and the interior of the subway train was dim. Koutarou sat slumped against the window with the other exhausted early commuters, and set an alarm for around the time the subway would arrive at his stop. As much as Koutarou liked his job, he hated this part of it; the sluggish commutes that stretched on into nothingness and did nothing for Koutarou’s action-oriented brain. He lived out of the city in the only apartment he could afford, a cozy one bedroom, one bathroom that Koutarou couldn’t bear to part with because of the memories. Until he could somehow figure out how to pick up and move his entire apartment into the city, Koutarou would settle for the commute. 

Koutarou was just about to drift off when an honest masterpiece walked into view and chased away any notions of sleep. The guy was slim, and had a head of wavy black hair. His skin was pale and unimaginably smooth, and his deep blue eyes held a calm gaze behind large square glasses. Koutarou couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

After a moment of unabashed staring, Koutarou snapped back to reality and closed his blatantly open mouth. Praying to whatever forces were out there that the guy didn’t notice him staring, Koutarou pulled out his phone to text the only person who would understand.

 **bokhooto:** im in the presence of an angel

 **kurooo:** well yeah. ur talking to me

 **bokhooto:** ily bro but im not talking about you this time… 

**bokhooto:** there is a very very very pretty boy on the subway

 **bokhooto:** ive never seen him in all my months of commuting

 **bokhooto:** i hope he didnt catch me staring

 **kurooo:** he probably did. you’re very obvious

 **bokhooto:** hey!!!!

 **bokhooto:** i am choosing to take that as a compliment

 **kurooo:** what’s so special about him? you probably won’t ever see him again after today

 **bokhooto:** i knowww but that makes it all the more exciting yknow! like! maybe this is my once in a lifetime chance to meet the love of my life or something

 **bokhooto:** or a friend at least

 **kurooo:** you watch too many trash romance movies

 **kurooo:** i know you'll go talk to him no matter what i say, but go for it man, i’m rooting for you 

**bokhooto:** you cant blame me for wanting a nice happy ending like in the movies :( and ik you love those movies and you watch them w/ kenma

 **bokhooto:** ok! here i go! wish me luck!!!

 **bokhooto:** once in a lifetime!!!

 **kurooo:** hey i do not

But when Koutarou looked up from his phone, the beautiful stranger was already gone.

─────

As it turned out, however, life liked to give Koutarou second chances. 

Ever since that day, Koutarou vowed never to sleep on his commute again, all for the sliver of a chance that he would see the stranger again. Now almost two weeks had passed without a sign of him, and Koutarou was beginning to accept that he would never see the guy again. 

On one particular morning, Koutarou had just sat down when the subway doors slid open at the next stop and none other than the beautiful stranger strided in, immaculate in a black turtleneck and a long tan overcoat. He looked like a page out of a fashion magazine. No, scratch that; he looked like the cover. Koutarou thought about how it truly wasn’t fair for someone to look so good at six in the morning, and felt a prickle of self-consciousness at his wild bed hair and muddy shoes. 

The stranger remained blissfully unaware of Koutarou’s overt staring as he drew out a book from his bag and began to read. His glasses had changed from the previous time, the black square frames now replaced with round silver wire. Koutarou felt his chest squeeze at the sight. _Reading! In this day and age! So charming!_ The stranger looked like a painting. _Gorgeous Intellectual on Subway._ Koutarou would buy that painting. He felt slightly intimidated at the sight of the stranger, so calm in his own little bubble. Koutarou was loath to disturb such a peaceful sight despite himself, especially now that the stranger seemed engrossed in his book. _Maybe I can catch him before his stop._ Koutarou resigned himself to passing the time on his phone, glancing up periodically to make sure the guy was still there.

After getting caught in a rabbithole of questionable content on his phone for longer than he anticipated, Koutarou looked up and felt his heart sink. The stranger’s seat was empty and there was no sight of the person in question. Koutarou felt a tight coil of frustration in his chest as he cursed himself for missing his chance. The world had been kind enough to give him another opportunity, too; and he had wasted it. Koutarou’s forehead thunked against the window. 

**bokhooto:** you wont BELIEVE what ive just done

 **kurooo:** as your roommate of almost three years, i say try me

 **bokhooto:** i saw the guy again 

**bokhooto:** after TWO WHOLE WEEKS and i thought i srsly wouldnt see him again… but the universe is kind

 **kurooo:** hold up what guy?

 **bokhooto:** the subway guy!!! the really pretty one 

**kurooo:** ohhh that’s the one you wrote a poem about at 2 am after you got drunk last week right? 

**bokhooto:** huh?

 **kurooo:** y'know what, it’s nothing

 **bokhooto:** hmm okay… 

**bokhooto:** anyway he was on the subway again today! and he was just sitting there looking perfect like his usual self and i didnt wanna disturb him cause he was reading so i thought id wait a bit but then he just DISAPPEARED AGAIN!!!

 **bokhooto:** he NEEDS to stop doing that it’s illogical and uncalled for

 **kurooo:** i didn’t know you could use words like ‘illogical’ good for you

 **kurooo:** have you ever considered the concept that you are on a subway? where there are stops that people get off at?

 **bokhooto:** um no why would someone do something like that… im offended

 **bokhooto:** …ok FINE i get itt… im just mad at myself for kissing him again

 **bokhooto:** MISSING

 **bokhooto:** tho yknow… i wouldnt mind…

 **kurooo:** let’s not get ahead of ourselves

 **kurooo:** you have yet to speak to him AND you just let him walk out the subway for the second time

 **kurooo:** i’ll be genuinely surprised if you somehow manage to meet him again

 **kuroo:** i’ll even pay you 20 bucks

─────

Koutarou is starting to think he must have been a truly good person in his past life for the universe to be rewarding him like this right now.

 **bokhooto:** _image attached._

**bokhooto:** you owe me $20.

 **kurooo:** so now you would go so far as to creepily take photos of the guy without him knowing and STILL not talk to him?

 **bokhooto:** their BLURRY

 **bokhooto:** their just to prove to you that you owe me 20 dollars

 **kurooo:** *they’re

 **bokhooto:** shut up and send me the money man

 **kurooo:** no can do as i have $7 in my bank account right now

 **kurooo:** _screenshot attached._

**bokhooto:** damn i for once feel sorry for you 

**kurooo:** and you should be more concerned about finally talking to the guy than trying to cheat money off me

 **bokhooto:** YOU were the one who told me youd give me 20 bucks

Koutarou put his phone away despite himself. His annoying roommate would have to wait for now. Koutarou sat up a little straighter, and set his sights on the stranger. He had another book in his hand, a different one this time, and leaned against a handrail with his face obscured by its pages. Koutarou took a deep breath and slowly approached the stranger, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. The stranger’s features were even more delicate up close. His nose was slightly upturned and his downturned gaze highlighted his sweeping eyelashes. Koutarou squeezed his hand into a fist at his side and opened his mouth—

“—Upcoming stop: Ikebukuro Station. Please stand clear of the doors.”

The robotic voice over the speakers interrupted Koutarou. Most of the people in the subway car rose at the announcement. As a sudden wave of people pushed towards the doors where Koutarou and the stranger stood, Koutarou felt himself being nudged and eased aside to allow for people to leave the subway. Countless people swept by, pushing him this way and that, obscuring his vision. Koutarou rose up onto his toes, trying to keep an eye on the stranger, but whenever he would catch a glimpse, another person hurried by and blocked his vision. Koutarou held onto a handrail and tried his best not to get swept away by the people leaving and entering the subway. When the wave of people slowed a bit, Koutarou relaxed and looked around. He froze when he found that the area where the stranger had been standing was now unoccupied. A familiar cold feeling plunged into Koutarou’s chest as he gazed around to no avail. The stranger had, for the third time, disappeared. 

Koutarou almost yelled out loud right then and there. He sat down hard in a seat nearby and put his head in his hands. _Three chances! The universe gave you three chances to talk to him and you blew them all!_ Koutarou felt like he could cry with frustration.

“Um… excuse me…” A soft voice sounded from behind Koutarou. He didn’t move, too caught up in lamenting his missed opportunity to realize someone was talking to him. 

“Hey…” Suddenly, Koutarou felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Koutarou snapped his head up, startled, and craned his neck to see who else but the beautiful stranger standing right behind his seat, wearing a mildly concerned expression. And… his hand. As if underwater, Koutarou slowly turned his gaze to rest upon the stranger’s hand. His hand… on Koutarou’s shoulder. 

Maybe it was the sudden turn of events, or the fact that Koutarou had yet to recover from the thought of missing the stranger yet again before seeing him right there. In a very un-Koutarou manner, Koutarou blanched and yelped, “I—I—Sorry! I gotta go! This is my stop!” Then he leaped up from his seat, the stranger’s hand falling away from his shoulder. Koutarou only mourned the loss of his touch for a split second before flinging himself out of the subway doors just before they closed.

When the subway had clattered away and Koutarou stood safely on the platform, he let out a breath and straightened up. Only then did it dawn on him. _What have I done?!_ Koutarou grabbed his hair in anguish and jogged a couple of hopeless steps down the platform after the subway, which was already receding into the distance. Koutarou let his hands drop to his sides. “No… I can’t believe I let that happen,” he whimpered. Now he had missed what was probably his last chance with the stranger, and he had got off at the wrong station, which meant he would be late for work… all for nothing! Koutarou’s heart sank just thinking about it. 

He sighed and turned around only to come face to face with wire-rimmed glasses and deep blue eyes. The closeness startled Koutarou, and he leapt back with a shout. A hand shot out and grabbed him just before he took one too many steps backwards onto the subway tracks. “Careful,” the stranger uttered. His voice was smooth as butter. Koutarou thought he might faint. The amount of times this guy had surprised him by now should not be allowed. (Especially when he looked like _that._ )

“You—You—Why’d you get off?” Real smooth, Koutarou. Almost a month of gazing from afar and trying desperately to jump on fleeting opportunities, and the only thing he can think of to say is a dumb question. 

“This is my stop,” the stranger replied. 

Koutarou smacked his forehead with his palm. “Sorry, I… I’m sorry. You just startled me is all.”

The stranger had the decency to look slightly remorseful, despite the twinkle in his eye. “My apologies. It’s just, I saw you hunched over with your head in your hands and I thought maybe something was wrong. I was only trying to help.” He paused. “And, well… I also wanted to ask why you’ve been staring at me every time we’re on the subway together. Also… why you took a photo of me a while ago.” 

Koutarou’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks redden. Thankfully, the stranger didn’t seem offended, only amused and slightly baffled. Koutarou fumbled to explain. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t being a creep, I swear on my life! It’s just… well… I had this bet with my friend… _aghhh_ … that makes it sound worse… wait—you knew I was staring at you this entire time? How could you tell? Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

The stranger let out a quiet chuckle. “Don’t worry. I figured there wasn’t any ill intent behind your actions. And, well… forgive me for saying this, but you’re kind of obvious. It’s hard not to notice you.” He glanced above Koutarou’s face. “Y’know… with that hair…” 

Koutarou groaned. “I can’t believe this. I don’t even know what to say. I’m taking the hair thing as a compliment, though!”

The stranger smiled a little. “I didn’t quite mean it that way… ah, well. It’s unique.”

Koutarou grinned. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“Akaashi Keiji.” The stranger put his hands on his hips. “So… what’s so interesting about me to look at anyway?”

“Are you kidding? You’re so beautiful. Words can’t even describe. I—” Koutarou caught himself mid-sentence and clamped a hand over his mouth. “I promise I’m not usually this embarrassing.” Suddenly, he recognized an opportunity. (For once.) “Let me make it up to you…?” 

Luckily, Akaashi seemed unfazed. “What were you thinking, Bokuto-san?” He replied easily.

Koutarou grinned, spurred on by Akaashi’s willingness. “Well… I know this owl cafe in Harajuku! The atmosphere is great and they treat the owls super well!”

“Owl City?”

Koutarou’s eyes lit up. “Yes! That’s the one! You know it too?”

Akaashi smiled. “I’m a regular.” 

Koutarou couldn’t believe his good fortune. “That’s amazing. Me too! Uh… when are you free?” 

“Anytime this evening.”

“Okay! Can I give you my number so we can figure out a time later? I would love to talk more, it’s just, well… this isn’t actually my stop, so if I don’t get going soon I’m going to be late for work.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Of course. Here.” He handed his phone to Koutarou and gestured for him to do the same. After inputting their numbers into each other’s phones, Akaashi nodded slightly. “Well… I suppose I’ll see you later, Bokuto-san.” As he turned to go, Koutarou grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“Wait!” At Akaashi’s confused stare, Koutarou explained, “It’s just… my friend Kuroo never thought I’d be able to talk to you, since every time I tried, I was too late because you got off the subway. Can I just take a photo of us to prove him wrong?” When Akaashi stayed silent for a moment, Koutarou added hurriedly, “If you’re worried about showing your face or anything, I’ll blur it out or put a sticker over it!”

“No, it’s just…” Akaashi hesitated. “Did you say Kuroo?” 

Koutarou paused. “... Yes.”

“Kuroo as in, Tetsurou Kuroo?” 

“ _No way._ You know him?!” It truly was a small world in this city of nine million people. 

Akaashi’s expression matched the bewildered one on Koutarou’s face. “Wow. This is amazing. Kuroo-san is my best friend’s boyfriend.” 

“Your best friend is Kenma?!” Koutarou was seriously going to die from shock. “I see that guy, like, every two days! I can’t believe I never met you!” He wasn’t sure if he should curse the universe for making someone who had been _right there_ all along seem so unattainable or thank it for finally bringing them together. Who knew how long it might have taken otherwise?

Akaashi let out a short, incredulous laugh. “Take that photo. Kuroo-san’s going to lose it.”

Koutarou held the phone up and threw an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, grinning wide and taking a photo. He quickly captioned it, ‘Guess who the pretty subway boy turned out to be!’ and sent it. A moment later, he received a reply, simply a blurry three-second video of Kuroo’s unmistakable cackling. Koutarou and Akaashi both laughed shortly as Kuroo’s ugly laugh rang out onto the platform from Koutarou’s phone. 

Then Koutarou’s phone rang for real. A quick glance at the screen and Koutarou jumped. “Shit! That’s my boss! I’m sorry Akaashi, I gotta run!” Akaashi made a gesture for him not to worry about it, and watched Koutarou go with a small wave and a smile threatening his lips. 

Koutarou waved until he rounded the corner and Akaashi disappeared out of sight. He didn’t have to worry this time. He’d be seeing the beautiful, now not-so-strange subway stranger soon enough.

─────

**bokhooto:** i’ll come pick you up at 6!

 **akakeiji:** i’m looking forward to it, bokuto-san.

**Author's Note:**

> in summary, akaashi is a national treasure  
> did anyone catch the reference in the cafe name?


End file.
